


Love is About Risks

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-29
Updated: 2002-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This proves Worship wasn't a fluke, just a rarity. Clark takes Lex's advice and surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is About Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend Clark has learned to fly by now. 

## Love is About Risks

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Title: Love is about Risks  
Author: MidKnight  
Email: MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Disclaimer: Um, I wish? Smallville so does not belong to me. Spoiler: Crush  


"Love is about risks, Clark." Lex counseled his friend while feeling the words turn bitter in his mouth. Love? Who was he to speak about the emotion? He sighed despairingly and leaned back into the red sofa. 

Clark's blue eyes were on him, a little wide and obviously worried by his demeanor. Lex shrugged and looked away. 

"Some people are meant to be alone." The expected protest came quickly enough. 

"Lex-" 

The older man held up one pale hand to silence the words and smiled bitterly. 

"I'm old enough to know, Clark." Lex rose to his feet and moved to the window, studying the fields below. 

"You're twenty-one, Lex; plenty of time left for surprises." The couch groaned as Clark stood and moved across the barn. Lex hooked his fingers around the ledge and leaned back, looking up at the stars. 

"A surprise?" Lex turned back, to face the teen. "A good surprise would be ending the week without a concussion." Clark winced for a moment and Lex started when the boy was suddenly right in front of him. 

"How's this then?" 

Lex had no time to ask as hands latched onto him, pulling him in and as he opened his mouth Clark invaded, kissing for all he was worth. The teen had no skill or finesse, no sense of the minutia, but the warmth and eagerness the kiss conveyed made up for anything lacking. 

Circling his own arms around the younger man, Lex moaned, pressing into Clark and taming the kiss. Drawing it out. 

They broke away, panting and Lex decided to rest his bald skull on Clark's shoulder while he got his breath back. 

"Good surprise?" Clark asked, voice unsure. 

"You wouldn't believe how good." Lex whispered into the nearby ear, which made Clark chuckle. 

"I've got another surprise for you." The teen said, shivering slightly. "You trust me?" 

"I don't think I can't trust you." Lex responded and felt Clark's hands go to the catch on the hayloft door. The door squealed as it slid open, the space behind Lex suddenly alarming and he reflexively latched his arms around Clark's neck to keep from falling out and killing himself. 

"Clark?" 

A blue eye winked as Clark wrapped an arm around his friend's waist. 

"You sure?" The teen inquired. 

Lex nodded and closed his eyes, pressing their lips together. Clark whimpered and the air shifted around them but neither boy noticed, really. They were occupied. 

When Lex broke for air the barn was a distant light and the corn rustled twenty feet below them. 

"What are we doing, Clark?" Clark blushed at the question and held Lex tighter. 

"Flying." 

"Why?" 

"Because love is about risks." 


End file.
